


Sexy Dan

by MickythePhanTrash



Series: Somnophilia Kink [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pain, Painplay, Pills, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Pills, Smut, Somnophilia, Vibrators, consentual, dan is sleeping, doesnt seem consentual but it is, unknown drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: This is the second part to ‘Slutty Dan’ as requested.  This is a different night where Phil drugs Dan again and sees how many times Dan can cum.





	Sexy Dan

They were curled up together, Dan laying on top of Phil as they watched an anime and sipped at hot teas. Phil smiled to himself as Dan finishes his drink with a sigh, setting down the cup on the coffee table then burying his face into Phils chest. Phil cards his fingers through Dans hair petting the brown curly strands. When a yawn over takes Dan he snuggles closer, as if hes trying to become a part of Phil. 

“Go to sleep kitten, I’ve got plans for you tonight.” Dan brain starts at Phils words, trying to make his body stay awake; he doesn't want to wake up like he did last time, sore and unable to walk. But he can’t keep his body awake due to some crushed up sleeping pills that had been put into his tea. Finally he gives up knowing that there is no way he can stop Phil from using him how ever he wants. 

Phil picks up Dan then, hes not too heavy but Phils arms still strain. Moving him into the bedroom and onto the bed he strips Dan clean of all his clothes. Phil stares at the beautiful body on the bed, wanting to defile him in every way possible. He wants to hurry up and fuck the sleeping boy already but he knows it will be worth the wait if he takes his time. So he makes his way to the closet, picking up their big box of toys and making his way back to a fully sleeping Dan and sitting. Phil wants to drag this out so hes going to keep all his clothes on and is just going to focus on Dan, wanting to see how many time Dans body can actually cum. 

Picking up a long but slim vibrating dildo and some lube, placing the dildo to the side and lubes up his fingers. He knows Dan does not need any prep due to their heated sex they had this morning but he wants to finger him anyways. He spreads Dans legs far apart and bends them at the knees, giving himself a good angle. He’s not wasting time with restraints because he wants to watch Dans body wither and squirm with pleasure. He pumps three fingers fast and hard into his lose hole, finding Dans prostate in no time and assaulting it as hard as he possibly can.after only minutes of this harsh treatment, Dans body tightens like a bow, arching up and snapping down as a forceful orgasm washes through him. Cum is now covering his stomach and chest, streaked white and messy. 

But Phil doesn’t stop, oh no he keeps going trying to force a second wave of pleasure through Dans body. He wraps his other hand around Dans still hard and leaking cock, pulling is cock as fast as he is fingering him. It only takes two more minutes before Dans back is arching again and hot white cum is pumped out of his cock. His cock still twitching with the overwhelming pleasure corsing through his unconscious body. 

“You look so pretty when you cum. God, your body make me hard seeing the way an orgasm rips through it.” Phil takes his hands away from Dan once hes pumped Dan through his orgasm, grabbing the long vibrator that he had set beside his knee. He lubes it up then shoves it into Dan, not caring how much the boy will hurt in the morning. He loves the slick noise it makes as he pushes it all the way in then slipping it all the way out, watching lube drip from his hole. He keeps pumping the vibrator like that until his arm is sore and Dan had cum again. Setting the vibrator against Dan prostate he turns it on, ripping a moan from Dans throat. Phil gets up to take off his clothes, taking his time to watch another orgasm sear through Dans limp body. He laughs as only a tiny string of cum makes its way pathetically out of Dans angry red cock and a whimper escapes his mouth. 

Once he’s naked he kneels in between Dans spread legs and starts to jerk himself off. He takes his other hand and starts to add his fingers beside the still vibrating dildo. He stretches Dan more then he has ever been stretched before, pulling and stretching his hole hard and fast. Once he knows that hes made enough room for his cock, but still tight enough that Dan will feel it in the morning. He lines up and pushes into Dans fluttering hole, making sure that hes hurting him. The heat that encases him is over whelming but the tightness is even more mind boggling. He has never felt this amount of tightness even when he fucked Dans ass for the first time. He knows his orgasm is going to come quickly so he starts to thrust, making sure to hit Dans sensitive prostate every time. Dan cums dry as Phil rams into his prostate again and again. He keeps going until his on the edge, he pulls out and quickly pumps himself to completion. He cums over Dan, adding to the mess already there, marking him as his own.

He pulls out and lays beside Dan until he catches his breath, amazed by what he just did to Dan. His cock twitches pathetically as he thinks about how ruined and sloppy Dans hole is now. About how Dan won’t even know what he did, how aching hes going to be in the morning, how he doesn’t know what happened. 

Once hes caught his breath he roles off the bed and grabs the leather handcuffs out of the box, tying Dans Hands to the head board so that he can’t stop the vibrator that Phil is leaving in for the night. He then turns the vibrator up all the way and loops his arms around Dans waste, pulling him close and falling asleep as another orgasm washes through Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this! Send me promts @phan-smut-stuff on tumblr


End file.
